WO 98/13458, WO 94/04651, WO 98/13460, WO 95/25791, and WO 2009/118375 disclose liquid detergents with a subtilisin-type protease stabilized by a peptide aldehyde. WO 2011/036153 discloses that the addition of a peptide aldehyde to a particulate subtilisin-containing detergent can improve the detergency.
It is well known that aldehydes can form soluble adducts with NaHSO3 (bisulfite or hydrosulfite adducts) and that peptide aldehydes tend to be sparingly water soluble.
WO 98/47523 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,802 disclose peptidyl-2-amino-1-hydroxyalkanesulfonic acids and their use as protease inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,229 discloses bisulfite adducts of L-Arginine aldehyde derivatives and their use as thrombin inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,036, 4,478,745 and 5,578,574 disclose methods of preparing peptide aldehydes in dry form.